Generally, a three-dimensional oral cavity scan device photographs a three-dimensional subject in an oral cavity by using a digital impression. The three-dimensional oral cavity scan device obtains a three-dimensional image by processing a two-dimensional image that is obtained by photographing a subject. Development of the three-dimensional oral cavity scan device has been in conjunction with it being connected to a milling machine and a 3D printer.
The three-dimensional oral cavity scan device measures teeth and gums positioned in an oral cavity by using a three-dimensional camera, and obtains a three-dimensional shape of teeth by using a CAD/CAM system. The three-dimensional oral cavity scan device is a device obtaining a three-dimensional image that is identical to a real image of the subject by using a computer, and showing shapes of teeth and oral tissue in case of a dental treatment such as dental recovery, prosthetic dentistry, etc.
The three-dimensional oral cavity scan device enables an optical source to emit light to a subject, and obtains a two-dimensional image by using light reflected from the subject, and obtains a three-dimensional image by combining obtained two-dimensional images. The three-dimensional oral cavity scan device uses an analysis method such as conventional confocal microscopy, a triangulation method, an optical coherence tomography method, accordion fringe interferometry, an active wavefront sampling method, etc. The development of the analysis method has been in conjunction with it being connected to a milling machine and a 3D printer.
In this regard, as a document of related art, an oral cavity scanner measuring teeth by using a triangulation method is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2012-0050854. FIG. 1 is a view showing a conventional oral cavity scanner. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional oral cavity scanner 100′ (paragraph [0076] of the document of related art) includes an insert body 210, a body 220, a guide 230, an optical system 240, an optical system driving member 250, an optical system suspending member 260, an optical output element 270, an optical sensing element 280, a control module 290, a data processing module 300, etc.
The above-described conventional technology uses a mechanical optical output method moving the optical output element 270 in a slidable manner by using the optical system driving member 250 or the optical system suspending member 260. However, the above-described conventional technology has problems such as a large size of the conventional oral cavity scanner, noise, and vibrations.